El vaho en invierno
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Los dibujos en el vaho del cristal son tan horribles que Arakita podría reírse o bien borrarlos de un manotazo, sin embargo nunca haría lo segundo. Porque esos dibujos feos y tontos en el cristal son una de las muchas cosas que Arakita empieza a apreciar del invierno. [Seasons 2]


Hola, aquí está el segundo fic de estaciones: invierno. Que está por cierto a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **V**_ _aho del_ _ **i**_ _nvierno_

* * *

Shinkai se quita los guantes con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco. La calefacción del autobús al fin empieza a hacerse notar y ve a varios estudiantes quitarse sus bufandas, gorros y guantes. Ninguno se atreve a quitarse el abrigo; pese a todo sigue haciendo frío. Claro que él solo puede quitarse el guante de una mano y tirando de él con los dientes, su otra mano está ocupada.

Mira a su hombro donde la cabeza de Arakita está apoyada, sigue durmiendo como desde hace un rato. Al parecer ni las charlas abundantes y con distintos focos en el vehículo, ni su movimiento al quitarse el guante, ni el subir de la temperatura logran despertarlo. Yasutomo sigue durmiendo sobre su hombro y teniendo sus dedos entrelazados a los de la mano izquierda de Hayato pese a estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero eso es algo que no le sorprende a Hayato. Sabe que Arakita está estudiando mucho para los exámenes, así como sabe que sigue entrenando pues el ciclismo es algo que no dejará cuando acabe el instituto. Es por eso y mucho más que entiende que Arakita esté cansado y más después de volver del «coñazo» de excursión que, en palabras del propio Yasutomo, han tenido. Claro que Shinkai también sabe que en el fondo la excursión ha surgido el mismo efecto en Arakita que en todos los demás estudiantes de tercero: distraerles un poco de la época de exámenes que se les viene encima. Así que al fin y al cabo la excursión les ha servido a todos, incluso a ese chico gruñón que ahora duerme plácidamente en su hombro.

Hayato mira más allá de su hombro, a la ventana que se encuentra al lado de Yasutomo y aún ve los dibujos que este ha hecho antes de quedarse dormido sobre el cristal empañado por el frío. Logra distinguir el logo de Bepsi, un gato, una bicicleta que solo sabe que es eso porque tiene lo que reconoce como dos ruedas y una piedra con cejas gruesas, al lado de esta pone con unos kanjis muy irregulares: cara de piedra. Hayato alarga su brazo con cuidado y dibuja algo más; un conejo. No puede evitar pensar que ni él ni Arakita son buenos dibujando pero al menos se entiende lo que han querido dibujar y con eso basta.

En el asiento de delante Fukutomi y Toudou terminan de conversar acerca de la excursión. Shinkai puede asegurar que Fukutomi va a sacar ese reproductor de música que apenas usa y ponerse a escuchar algo en el viaje de vuelta mientras que Toudou saca su móvil para probablemente llamar a Makishima de Sohoku. Cuando Jinpachi, efectivamente, pronuncia ese trillado «Maki-chan» Hayato piensa que esta vez sí puede que Yasutomo se despierte por el tono de voz. Pero al parecer escuchar a Toudou hablar con un tono elevado es algo tan común para ellos que hasta Arakita, quien más se queja siempre, lo tiene tan interiorizado que ni eso le despierta.

Cuando el autobús estaciona en el instituto a Shinkai no le queda más remedio que despertarle. Al principio Arakita se queja, se acomoda aún más en su hombro incluso agarrándole el brazo y pretende seguir durmiendo. Cuando al final se incorpora Shinkai no puede evitar reírse al ver como las costuras de su abrigo se han marcado en su mejilla y como sus ojos aún denotan que sigue adormilado. Para su desgracia después de la excursión habían acordado estudiar matemáticas así que aunque quiera ir a dormir, no puede.

Ambos se levantan. La puerta del autobús está abierta y un viento helado entra en el vehículo, Arakita tiene un escalofrío y mete sus manos en el bolsillo del abrigo de Shinkai para coger sus guantes. Porque los suyos se le olvidaron. Luego se pone bien el gorro bajándoselo casi hasta los ojos y hunde su cara en la bufanda. Hayato piensa que visto de ese modo no intimida como lo hace con menos ropa y su expresión de enfado; o como intimida cuando pedalea con toda su fuerza y pasión.

—Yasutomo, ¿recuerdas que tenemos que estudiar matemáticas? Si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana, pareces muerto de sueño —comenta Hayato mientras baja del autobús con Arakita siguiéndole. Hace tanto frío que se forma vaho cuando habla.

—No, mañana hay que estudiar historia, no podemos saltarnos el horario que el pesado de Toudou nos ha hecho o se quejará. Y no tengo ganas de escucharle más de lo habitual.

El aludido va delante de ambos comentando con Fukutomi sobre el plan de estudios que planeó para cada uno según sus mejores materias y peores. Todos tienen que esforzarse.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto Shinkai se para y se gira para mirar a Arakita.

—Bien, en un momento voy, tengo que ir a mirar algo.

Yasutomo se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino hacia su habitación. Sabe de sobra que lo que va a mirar es cómo está Usakichi. En invierno Shinkai se preocupa aún más por ese conejo que cuida y Arakita lo puede entender. Mientras sacará los libros, libretas y lápices. Y quizás vaya a por una Bepsi en la máquina expendedora de la planta baja del instituto. Solo porque su amor por la Bepsi es auténtico, porque hace tanto frío que lo único que puede apetecer beber es un chocolate caliente o un café.

Unos minutos después escucha como llaman a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando abre ve a Shinkai con algunos copos de nieve en su gorro y en los hombros de su abrigo. Estaba tan concentrado mirando los ejercicios de matemáticas que ni se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a nevar. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es el bulto que nota bajo su abrigo, y cuando su olfato se activa sabe perfectamente qué es. O mejor dicho: quién es.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No puedes traerle!

Shinkai lleva un dedo a sus labios y le indica que guarde silencio. Mira a los lados pero el pasillo donde el dormitorio de Arakita se encuentra sigue vacio, en unas horas cuando sea la hora de la cena todo estará lleno de alumnos que van y vienen. Sin esperar a que Arakita vuelva a hablar, entra en el dormitorio y Yasutomo aún replicando entre dientes cierra la puerta.

Shinkai se sienta en el suelo, entre la cama y la mesa donde ya han estudiado mil veces. Abre su abrigo y de este sale de un salto Usakichi como ya había adivinado Arakita. Antes de que el dueño de la habitación empiece a quejarse, Hayato le hace un gesto para que se siente y le escuche.

—Hace demasiado frío, no quería dejarle ahí solo. Incluso está nevando —explica Shinkai pasando de mirar a los ojos a Arakita a mirar a Usakichi, asustado en una esquina del dormitorio. No sabe dónde está y está asustado, es algo normal.

—Eso lo entiendo pero no se pueden meter mascotas en la habitación, la vas a liar si te pillan y me vas a arrastrar a mi —responde Arakita aunque en realidad no le importa estar metido, simplemente sabe que no ha sido una decisión inteligente aunque sí muy propia de Hayato.

—Perdón —dice Shinkai con el tono de voz más bajo mientras sigue mirando al conejo y se levanta para acariciarle e intentar que se tranquilice.

Yasutomo mira la escena y no puede evitar suspirar con resignación. Hace un tiempo que sabe la historia tras ese conejo y entiende y respeta que Shinkai tenga el deber moral de cuidarle, además se le ve feliz cuando está con él. Quizás se metan en problemas, pero Arakita tampoco es capaz de dejar a un animal a su suerte. La mirada preocupada con la que Hayato mira al pequeño roedor hace que Yasutomo se convenza más de que no puede decirle que se lo lleve.

—Encárgate de que no muerda nada, y si se le ocurre cagar en mi dormitorio lo vas a limpiar tú.

Shinkai asiente con alegría y sonríe. Luego mira de nuevo al conejo y le acaricia susurrándole algo que Arakita traduce como «¿Ves? A Yasutomo también le gustas». Piensa replicar eso pero no tiene sentido, Shinkai no va a cambiar de opinión. A él no le gusta Usakichi, o al menos no le gustaba especialmente, pero no puede negar que le gusta la expresión de idiota feliz que pone Shinkai cuando está con ese conejo.

—Deja de hablarle y vamos a estudiar, si por mi fuera me dormiría pero no podemos, no pierdas el tiempo.

—Primero voy a mi habitación a por mis libros y a por algo de comida para Usakichi. —Y sin esperar una respuesta se va.

Arakita se queja y se deja caer hacia atrás en el suelo. Va a llegar la hora de cenar y ni han empezado. Luego se incorpora y mira como el animal parece estar temblando. Por un momento se asusta. ¿Se ha quejado muy alto? ¿Se asusta por él? Al final prefiere pensar que se asusta porque está en un lugar desconocido y no está Shinkai. Usakichi y él ya se conocen y nunca le ha hecho nada como para que le tenga miedo. Yasutomo se levanta y va junto al conejo, luego le acaricia tratando de ser lo más delicado que puede.

—No te voy a hacer nada, deja de temblar, Shinkai va a volver en un momento.

Poco a poco se tranquiliza algo y por un momento Arakita entiende por qué Shinkai está tan embelesado con él. Su pelaje es suave y sus oscuros ojos profundos y vivaces. Pese a que es un conejo común y no esos bonitos que venden en las tiendas de animales para tener como mascotas, Usakichi es bastante bonito.

Hayato vuelve y Arakita se separa del conejo como si solo por su rostro pudiera adivinar que piensa que el animal es una monada. El esprínter se acerca y le deja unas zanahorias en el suelo que Usakichi se empieza a comer con ganas. Va a la mesa donde Arakita espera con gesto cansado y al fin empiezan a estudiar.

Cuando llega la hora de la cena Arakita vuelve a cuestionar sobre dejar al conejo ahí solo, pero no le queda otra. Solo espera que al volver los papeles sobre la mesa estén intactos porque lo que le faltaba ya es que se comiera sus ejercicios. En la cena Toudou vuelve a intentar controlar las calorías que ingiere cada uno y hablan de la excursión al museo que han tenido. Comentan cuando les toca cambiar de pareja de estudios o cuando estudiaran los cuatro juntos y luego hablan del club de ciclismo. A todos les duele tener que apartarlo para poder estudiar pero la _Inter High_ ha acabado y ahora ellos tienen una meta más allá que cumplir. Hablan sobre Manami e Izumida, sobre Kuroda y el altísimo Ashikiba. Shinkai comenta que su hermano quizás entre en la escuela y que es escalador. Toudou se emociona pues nunca lo había escuchado. Arakita ya lo sabía, así como sabía que a Shinkai le gustaría hacer ciclismo junto a su hermano pero no lo suelen hacer. La cena termina y Shinkai vuelve a la habitación de Arakita con este para seguir con esos ejercicios de matemáticas que solo están aumentando el sueño de Arakita.

El silencio de la habitación solo se rompe por tres sonidos: los pasos curiosos de Usakichi por el dormitorio de Arakita —ya ha tomado tal familiaridad que hasta se echa a dormir en la cama de este—, las páginas de los libros y libretas pasar más los bolígrafos escribiendo, y los bostezos de Arakita.

—Yasutomo, ¿cómo se hace el ejercicio cuatro de la página doscientos cuarenta? —pregunta Shinkai tras unos largos minutos sin conversación. Arakita lleva al menos diez minutos sin hacer nada, girando el lápiz entre sus dedos y mirando con odio al libro.

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo —confiesa al fin aunque algo le dice a Shinkai que no tenía ganas de preguntarle. Que definitivamente ya no tiene ganas de seguir estudiando.

Hayato inspira profundamente dando por finalizado el estudio, deja el lápiz sobre su libreta y apaga la calculadora. Se levanta para sentarse al lado de Arakita y como este hizo antes, deja caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo dejamos por hoy, ¿vale? —susurra con su frente en el hombro de Yasutomo el cual ya no se sorprende por esa clase de contactos. Al menos no tanto como antes. Siempre y cuando sea en privado. Sigue reacio a las muestras expresas de cariño en público a no ser que sea delante de Fukutomi y muy a su pesar, Toudou.

—Genial. Mañana preguntamos a Toudou o si no, que le den al maldito ejercicio.

En esos momentos Shinkai está más a favor de la segunda opinión que de la primera. Yasutomo se levanta haciendo que Shinkai deba separarse sin más remedio. Mira a la cama viendo como Usakichi duerme tranquilamente en ella y enarca una ceja. No le extraña que sea casi mascota de Shinkai pues se parece a este; tomándose libertades tales como dormir en su cama, así como Shinkai se tomó la libertad de llamarle por su nombre cuando apenas se conocían. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños y en ese momento Arakita no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Aunque Hayato se toma libertades que no molestan del todo a Arakita. Como la vez que le llamó por su nombre pero de un modo extraño y profundo que Arakita no supo como analizar. No lo supo hasta que Shinkai le besó sin pensárselo mucho y Arakita tuvo que debatirse entre quejarse de modo habitual, una reacción casi reflejo en su comportamiento, o ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que llevaba más tiempo del que le gustaba pensar esperando eso. Porque Arakita siempre es así: poco sincero consigo mismo y con quienes le rodean aunque su corazón le grite las evidencias y verdades de lo que realmente piensa y siente.

Por eso es que a Yasutomo tampoco le molesta cuando al ir a mirar por la ventana como la nieve se sigue acumulando, nota a Shinkai pegarse a él por la espalda, rodear su delgado pecho con sus fuertes brazos y abrazarle. Siente como le da un beso en el cuello y pega un pequeño salto mientras la risa de Shinkai se escucha en la habitación. Sabe que eso siempre sorprende a Arakita y por eso lo sigue haciendo. Arakita maldice entre dientes tratando de no sonreír como el idiota que se siente cuando Hayato le hace sentir esas sensaciones tan estúpidas en su estómago. Pero falla. Así como han fallado en resolver el problema cuatro de la pagina doscientos cuarenta. Tras un rato en esa posición, Shinkai habla.

—Conseguirás entrar en Yonan sin problemas, pones toda tu pasión y empeño en conseguir lo que quieres y en avanzar, no te preocupes.

Arakita chista con la lengua y esta vez se permite sonreír mientras Shinkai se separa de él y se pone a su lado para mirar también por la ventana. Shinkai siempre entiende cómo se siente aunque él no se lo diga claramente. Es una sensación agradable, como de confianza a un nivel profundo que no le disgusta para nada a Yasutomo.

Shinkai echa su aliento sobre el cristal y empieza a dibujar algo. Arakita se sienta en el escritorio que queda al lado de la ventana esperando a ver la magistral obra abstracta de su novio. Porque ambos dibujan de pena.

—Te has perdido el conejo tan adorable que he hecho en el autobús —comenta Shinkai mientras sigue dibujando algo que no tiene forma ni sentido para Arakita.

—No, lo he visto al despertarme, idiota —dice Arakita sacando la lengua cuando Hayato le mira. Siempre todos piensan que él pasa de todo pero no es así.

Shinkai acaba su dibujo justo en ese momento y se acerca a Yasutomo antes de que este pueda bajar del escritorio a descifrar los trazos sobre el cristal.

—Ah, ¿a que era bonito? —susurra Shinkai cuando sus labios ya están rozando los de Yasutomo y no le deja responder antes de besarle.

—Era horrible —responde Arakita al separar sus labios antes de enredar su mano en el alborotado pelo pelirrojo de Shinkai.

—Pues como tu gato —dice en venganza Shinkai antes de besar otra vez a un Yasutomo que es su favorito: sonriente. Porque ambos, el gato y el conejo estaban igual de feos y los dos son conscientes de ello.

Después de unos besos más y conversaciones cada vez más tontas y sin sentido, Arakita se baja del escritorio y mira el dibujo en la ventana que ya casi se está volviendo a confundir con el cristal normal.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eres tú —contesta Shinkai con algo de indignación en la voz.

—Y una mierda —replica Yasutomo en parte sorprendido en parte divertido. Aunque si lo mira bien quizás sí, reconoce sus pestañas largas, su pelo… vale incluso su mueca de desagrado. Pero es horrible. Arakita no se considera una belleza pero tampoco tan feo. Las dotes de dibujo de Shinkai quizás sí que sean peor que las suyas.

—Es tarde, debería irme, tenemos que dormir. Aunque mañana sea domingo, Jinpachi tiene un agotador menú de estudios preparado.

Arakita resopla y se pone de espalda a la ventana mirando como Hayato comienza a recoger sus pertenencias.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Ojalá fuera una Bella Durmiente de verdad y se quedara dormidito toda la mañana —comenta con cansancio.

—Sabes que necesitamos estudiar así que mejor que no. Además, no querrás escucharle quejarse después.

La mueca que Arakita pone, como si de verdad ya escuchara a Toudou quejarse en su cabeza le corrobora a Shinkai que está de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Shinkai sigue recogiendo y aunque le dé pena, despierta a Usakichi al esconderlo de nuevo dentro de su abrigo. Su habitación no queda tan lejos de la de Arakita pero no se puede arriesgar a que le pillen y le regañen.

—Que confianzas se toma el conejo, se nota que pasa mucho tiempo contigo, mira que dormirse en mi cama.

—No se llama conejo, se llama Usakichi —replica Hayato mientras acaricia al animal con ternura.

—Sí, para nombres cutres ya tenemos a Fuku-chan y Tortuga.

Shinkai niega divertido mientras va a la puerta, Arakita le sigue de cerca y se apoya en el marco de la puerta cuando su acompañante sale.

—No seas malo, Juichi está muy ilusionado con Tortuga.

—Lo sé, pero el nombre es horrible.

—No te gustaría que dijeran lo mismo de Aki-chan —dice Shinkai y Arakita pone una mueca. El nombre de su perro es algo que le puso hace años cuando aún era más infantil. No es comparable a un Juichi de diecisiete años llamando Tortuga a una tortuga—. Intenta no quedarte dormido y llegar tarde.

—Sí, sí —responde Arakita con cansancio antes de dejar que le dé un beso. Al separarse acaricia a Usakichi escondido dentro del abrigo de Hayato y este se va.

Yasutomo siente un escalofrío y se da cuenta del frío que realmente hace. Entra a su habitación y se deja caer en la cama. Cuando estaba con Shinkai no sentía ese frío y no sabe si es solo porque Shinkai le entretiene y no le deja pensar en cosas tan triviales o si es porque la calidez que Shinkai le hace sentir opaca el frío del infierno. Ese calor y agradable sensación de seguridad y cariño que Arakita empieza a adorar y temer. La adora porque le hace sentir bien y la teme porque le hace sentir débil y estúpido. Resopla y se levanta de la cama, va hacia la ventana y echa su aliento sobre el cristal. El dibujo que Shinkai ha hecho minutos antes vuelve a aparecer y Arakita sonríe. Él también empieza a dibujar algo.

Al acabar mira el dibujo que ha hecho de Shinkai consciente de que está horrible, al final no puede decidir quién es más malo dibujando. Pero quiere seguir pensando que es Shinkai.

—Está horrible, idiota —murmura en la soledad de su cuarto.

Después de darle un último vistazo al cristal se quita su ropa, se pone el pijama y aprovecha las horas de sueño antes de tener a Toudou cantando cual ruiseñor en la mañana; o mejor dicho aporreando su puerta para despertarle.

Se encoge bajo las mantas. El invierno es horrible, pero siempre es un poco más agradable con Shinkai, mientras este le acaricia, le agarra la mano, le deja sus guantes y le besa como si no importara si todo se congela alrededor.

Chista una vez más ante su pensamiento. Está tan jodidamente enamorado que de verdad empieza a creer que lo mejor del invierno es sentir la calidez que Shinkai le proporciona en lo más profundo de su pecho.


End file.
